


Fueling Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Macro/Micro, Predator/Prey, Vore, hunger kink, nagito vores the whole cast, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Monokuma unwittingly shrinks the entire class, he expects them to challenge his new motive for killing. With their new change, they must adjust to their living conditions and survive. However, Monokuma forgot one person in his equation. Nagito Komaeda was still the same height as he always had been. He is famished, and goes a little crazy whilst trying to support the ultimates. This killing school trip just became a game of cat and mouse, and Komaeda is on the prowl.oh god so basically i write these for my friends. it started off as satire but now they're egging me on to write more. basically, it's all for shits and giggles, so you don't need to worry for my mental health. come along with me on this cursed journey as i write about fucking vore.UPDATE: im not writing any more of this because id literally saw off both of my feet along with my arms and drown myself in baked beans than write another chapter
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Nanami Chiaki & Pekoyama Peko & Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito & Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

A voice was what stirred Hajime awake. It had sounded like its user hadn't had anything to drink in days. It was dry and raspy, causing each word to faintly croak as it was put to use.

What Hajime didn't expect was to see Komaeda so dangerously close. His giant viridian eyes shone down like a spotlight onto Hajime as they examined him. Alarm raked up Hajime's spine as he got up onto two feet, quickly attempting to adjust to his surroundings and the situation at hand.

"W-What? What's happening!?" Hajime demanded, doing a 360 as he turned around. He was small. Very, very small. It was inhuman, and his feet hardly pressed any pressure onto the mattress underneath him. At most, he probably stood at about three inches. He tumbled back onto the bed, dizziness and vertigo sweeping over him. How did he get so tiny? Why was Nagito so.. Huge!?

"It's best if you don't ask any questions.. You'll just get more confused. Of course, it's a lot like you to want to jump to conclusions." Nagito's fingers grabbed hold of Hajime's shirt and lifted him up to inspect him at a closer view. Hajime thrashed with all of his might in an effort to fall back onto the bed, where he wasn't at such risk. It was dangerous to rely on Nagito. Hajime knew that he wasn't in safe hands, literally. Hajime's mind was whirling like a carousel, desperately groping at any kind of answer.

"Let me go! Stop, put me down!" Hajime clawed at Nagito's fingers, but Nagito didn't relent at all.

Nagito didn't look like he was interested, or that he cared about Hajime's drastic height difference at the moment. It seemed that he had seen this before, and that he was bored. His eyes were tinted with a dull hue, and his eyelids were draped halfway over his irises like curtains.

"Hajime, it's nothing personal.. You see, this is the only way I can become a stepping stone towards hope.. It's the same with you, you know. Together, we can create a hope that surpasses all," Nagito droned on, his wild eyes steadily becoming more crazed. "To think you'll assist me in doing just that.. I'd consider myself lucky that Monokuma shrunk you and the others down as a motive.."

Hajime could hardly hear Nagito's words due to another distraction from below. Loud growling was emitting from another source. Hajime didn't need to be a genius to know that it was coming from Nagito's stomach. It was desperately moaning for any tiny ounce of food, and to Hajime, it actually sounded quite painful. It seemed almost like it was slashing at Nagito from the inside, and it kept on roaring as if it would assist in toning down Nagito's famished state.

"I can hear your stomach rumbling.. How long has it been since you last ate?" Hajime inquired, his brow raising in suspicion. Glancing down at Nagito's midsection, he saw that Nagito's shirt hung loosely around his sides, unable to cling to his skinny frame. Nagito's cheekbones were also more prominent, and he was gazing at Hajime with some sort of craving.

"A week.. Kazuichi locked me in a storage closet while the rest of you lounged and ate as much food as you possibly desired.." Komaeda laughed quietly. "My tummy would be more than happy to take you in.."

Hajime finally grasped what was happening, and his thrashing grew more intense. "Are you fucking crazy!? You can't just eat me! Stop, think about what you're doing!" He shrieked, practically yanking Komaeda's fingers off of his body. Attempting to escape was a futile effort. Komaeda was not going to let Hajime wriggle out of his demise.

"Like I said.. It's nothing personal, Hajime. You'll be inside me.. You'll even become a part of me! Sorry, but it's for your own good. Have fun down there!" Nagito enthusiastically stated, before tossing Hajime into his mouth and promptly swallowing. Nagito hardly took the time to taste him. He was famished beyond belief, and any morsel of food to be settling in his belly was basically euphoric.

Hajime shouted in protest, but it was too late. His screams were already drowned out by the groaning stirring in Nagito's gut, feverishly waiting in anticipation for the energy it could digest.

Hajime shut his mouth to avoid any fluid as he was churned and pushed down Nagito's throat. He was chugging along smoothly, and could feel Nagito's fingers lightly tracing over him and following his destination as he went down.

Finally, Hajime tumbled into a chamber with plenty of more space. Hajime could only assume that it was Nagito's stomach. The fleshy walls steadily rocked underneath him like a boat, and Hajime moved his hands to press against the insides, helping him balance himself more efficiently.

"Mmm.. I could feel you filling up in my stomach, Hajime.." Nagito announced. The words sounded muffled, but they vibrated all around Hajime. The growling present in Nagito's stomach continued to echo around him, and Hajime could pinpoint Nagito's rapid heartbeat. Someone was enjoying this.

"Quit being creepy!" Hajime barked, shuddering in disgust. "Let me out! Seriously, let's talk about this! Why can't you find normal food to eat?"

"I can't. Monokuma took away the food supply.. Plus, you just feel so good in there. I never thought having you in my tummy could feel so incredible.." Nagito moved a hand under his shirt, tracing over the small outline of Hajime thrusting his hands against his stomach in an attempt to get out.

"Of course, struggling will only kill you more quickly, you know.." Nagito purred to his prisoner. "I'd rather not have you die, but this is the only way the both of us can reach hope in its purest form.. You'll be trapped inside of me for the rest of your life without any way out.."

Nagito's stomach rose in temperature. Hajime panicked again, thinking something was going to happen. But he soon realized that it was only Nagito getting heated over his own fantasy, and he relaxed a bit.

"You're going to be digested, and there's not anything you can do about it. You're just a snack to me.." Nagito's stomach rumbled again, and he massaged it in an attempt to ease it. In the process, it was like an entire magnitude around Hajime, and he fell over.

"It seems that my tummy isn't only satisfied with you, Hajime.. I haven't eaten in a week, after all.. I'm unbearably hungry, no hard feelings.. You're a splendid treat to keep inside my belly."

"I'm not food! We've already been over this!" Hajime shouted in a fit of rage. At least Komaeda's stomach was completely empty aside from himself. It might be a little cramped, but if stomach acid was involved, then Hajime would've dissolved ages ago. All he had to do was think rationally, and he could escape..


	2. Kazuichi's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this as cursed as I could so you're welcome.

It had been about an hour since this whole crazy thing began.   
Hajime's protesting was dwindling down, and his energy was melting away as he realized that no matter how much he pounded his fists against Komaeda's stomach walls, he really wasn't getting out alive.  
  
"Hmhm, it looks like someone stopped putting up a fight. Are you beginning to relax, Hinata-kun? If only my stomach provided better comfort for you, rather than a lowly garbage pail of a person like me.." Komaeda massaged his hand over his slender midsection as he tried to scout for more of his friends. He was still absentmindedly talking to Hajime during his search.   
  
As if Hajime would respond. He didn't want to give Komaeda the satisfaction of an answer. Komaeda's stomach cradled him like he was inside of a hammock. He sighed to himself, slumping onto his back and shutting his eyes. If he was going to die, he'd rather have it be quick. Not that he was willingly succumbing to his death or anything. The gurgling and hungry whining that reverberated around him was just another reminder that Komaeda's empty stomach was soon going to work away at him until he was nothing.  
  
How.. hopeless.  
  
On the outside, Komaeda was still keeping a watchful gaze. Oh, how lucky he was. Briefly, behind a plant, he saw a flash of bright green. He chuckled quietly to himself, and again, his tummy released more growls of anticipation as the thought of his next capture.   
  
Hajime could tell what was happening, and he stood up quickly, some energy fusing back to his limbs. He pounded on the fleshy walls once more, and shrieked to the best of his ability.   
  
"WHOEVER IS OUT THERE- RUN! RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"  
  
"Silly Hinata-kun.. you act as if anyone out there can actually hear you. All you&aposre doing is wasting away at your voice." Nagito's belly felt sore from all the hits and kicks that Hajime was initiating, so he let out a shaky sigh and tried to claim his normal composure back.   
  
"Im all sore.. ahah.. it's like I swallowed something that upset my tummy. Be on your best behavior.. after all, I don't think this is how a symbol of hope would act in their final moments. Unless they kept fighting and fighting for their lives, even as they draw their final breath!"  
  
"Quit giving me speeches. If I die, I&aposd rather have it be in peace. This isn&apost really cutting it," Hajime retorted. "You're really fucking insane. If I have to die on behalf of everyone else, then so be it. Just stop eating our friends!"  
  
"You wouldn't understand.. you would never understand how it feels to be physically filled with hope.. I have all of it, Hajime. All of yours!" His breathing was getting ragged, and Nagito's body heat significantly increased once again.  
  
Hajime could tell that the air he was supplied with inside the cave of Nagito's stomach was dwindling, and he was beginning to suffocate. The increase in temperature certainly wasn't making it any easier, and Hajime felt the sensation of Komaeda's tummy looming around him, trying to mesh him into a compact and tighter space. Hajime felt his limbs being compressed against his body, as he tried to wriggle into any kind of freedom. But the walls held him firmly, and desperately, like Komaeda's tummy itself couldn't wait to devour him whole. It had already been pretty cramped because of how small Komaeda's stomach was, but now Hajime couldn't even move because he was bound together with Nagito so tightly. He was locked in place, and couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"Nagito! Let me go!" Hajime yelped.  
  
"Huh? Ah.. it seems that the process is already starting.." Komaeda murmured gleefully. It didn't help that he practically thrust his palm right against Hajime and his belly, trying to quicken the digestion rate. Hajime felt himself get squeezed even tighter, and he gasped for air as he felt fluid climbing up his body, attempting to seize and claim him.   
  
That was when Komaeda spotted the same prey from earlier. He hummed in interest, seeing the light green color flicker yet again.   
  
There was Kazuichi with a thumbtack in his arms, wielding it like it was a sword. Kazuichi didn't know it, but he might've just saved Hajime's life  
"Whatever you do, don't hurt me! You're a really creepy guy, even normally sized!" Kazuichi shouted.  
  
Komaeda's mind wasn't set on fighting, though. He needed food, and he was going to get that. He smiled cheerfully and picked up the thumbtack like it was nothing, flicking it to the side.  
  
"Heheh.. I win~" Komaeda murmured. "Since I won, I guess you owe me something in turn.."  
  
Kazuichi didn't need to be smart to know that Komaeda was going to ask for something really creepy. And the snarling that was roaring from Komaeda's stomach wasn't any good news to him. Though, it was making sounds like it was churning down food, if anything. 

  
"..That's bad news.." Kazuichi managed to say, as it dawned on him what was happening.   
  
"Hmhm.. Hajime is going along smoothly.." Nagito purred in absolute euphoria, his fingers dancing over his tummy. "Soon he'll be nothing but part of me.."  
  
"That's.. so fucked UP!" Kazuichi shouted up at him. "You can't just eat Hajime, he's your friend!"  
  
"He is. But he's my snack now. And so are you, Kazuichi." Nagito smirked, picking him up by the leg and dangling him over his tongue like a cherry. "This is what I get for winning our little swordfight, right?"

"HOLD ON! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I STILL HAVEN'T SIGNED OFF MY WILL TO MISS SONIA!" Kazuichi shrieked. "A-AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!"  
  
The screaming became muffled as Nagito fit Kazuichi into his mouth, looping his tongue around him. It soon recoiled, as Kazuichi tasted quite bitter. He had forgotten that Kazuichi never took off his onesie, let alone washed it. He tasted sour, like a lime he'd rather not swallow. But he was so hungry, that he felt the mechanic sliding down his throat without any problems.  
  
"I thought it was obvious.. what I want is for you to be in my belly.." Komaeda chimed, smiling menacingly down at his own stomach.  
  
Kazuichi was squeezed along the inside of Komaeda's throat, being crammed down further with each swallow. He finally was disposed into Komaeda's belly, and that was where he noticed just how tight and cramped it was. There, he saw Hajime, who had fallen unconscious. A small pool of stomach acid was bubbling around him, trying to digest him thoroughly. Kazuichi quickly hauled him away, and tried not to get flustered over the fact that there were patches of Hajime's shirt that had sizzled through, now exposing his skin. Not that he was gay or anything.  
  
"This isn't right!" Kazuichi shouted. "This is bad, this is really really bad!" This wasn't a situation he could fix. He only knew how to fix technical items. He tried smacking Hajime across the face a few times. "Wake up, wake up! You can't die just yet, you need to help! Come on, man!" he pleaded.   
  
Thanks to the new air that had been brought down with Kazuichi, Hajime was getting oxygen again. His eyes opened, and although he was dizzy, he was awake. He frowned when he came to the realization that he had failed to save his friend, all because he forgot how to breathe right.  
  
But soon that air was taken, as Komaeda let out a small hiccup, and then a burp. 

"Ah- excuse me," he chirped, covering his mouth. Now that he had finished off two of his friends, he frowned in dismay when he realized that he was still quite hungry. He saw his stomach quiver as it growled, and he sighed in disappointment.   
  
The fleshy walls released a tremor that vibrated against Kazuichi and Hajime, and they exchanged a look of horror when they both came to the conclusion that Komaeda would stop at nothing if it meant fulfilling his quest of extinguishing his hunger.   
  
They had thirteen more friends.   
  
Thirteen more people for Komaeda to prey on.   
  
"Kazuichi, did you happen to bring a wrench with you?" Hajime asked, pounding at the walls that were attempting to close in around them once more. He tried pushing harder to try and expand Komaeda's stomach, but it only seemed to make Komaeda grunt in pain, and then cause another rise in temperature around them.   
  
"Stretching me out will only do you so much good," Komaeda teased.

  
"Don't make this erotic! What the fuck is your problem, like seriously!" Kazuichi exploded. He tried rummaging through his onesie for any tools, but came up with nothing. It made him panic more, since he usually carried his tools around as comfort items.  
  
"Hey, look on the bright side," Hajime assured Kazuichi through his craze, putting a hand on his shoulder. "If you would've brought them, they'd just be burned through with all that stomach acid.."  
  
"I'm- Im not even sure stomach acid can burn metal, dimwit!"Kazuichi shot back.  
  
Hajime rolled his eyes. "It can. Go ahead and be my guest, try it out if you'd like."  
  
This was going to be a long journey.


End file.
